Muse
by Girl-luvs-manga
Summary: Yuzu Kurosaki isn't just Ichigo's sister. No, she's a princess who just wants to be amused but also wants good to overpower evil. She will work hard with her best friend Gin to make sure good always wins but that they have fun too. Even though when Ichigo finds out she'll have to explain her actions and relationship. Not that good of a summary but who cares? Just read.
1. Chapter 1

_**500 Years Ago~**_

"_You can't be serious!?"_

"_I kid you not father. The life of a royal princess doesn't interest me."_

"_Yuzu you are my only daughter and one of three children! Please…please don't leave."_

"_I apologize father, but this is what I must do. Life here isn't what I want. Here I cannot amuse myself like I could in the Soul Society."_

"_You… You aren't happy among family and with the only friends you've ever known?"_

"_Friends? Family?*creepy laugh* How amusing that you think I view them that way."_

"_There is nothing I can say to get you to stay in the Royal Palace is there?"_

"_No, but I can keep you a part of my life. You can send me funds to let me live my life in peace so I can pursue happiness."_

"_That is fine with me. You never did want or expect much from me growing up so I guess this is the least I can do for you."_

"_Thank you father, I will think of you on my travels. Goodbye."_

_**Fast Forward 475 Years~**_

"_Masaki when you grow up will you help me out with an experiment?" A young woman asked the five year old girl._

"_Of course I will silly! You're a way better mommy then I could ever hope for. I'll do whatever I need to make sure you stay happy." The girl said so naively. To that the young woman merely smiled knowingly._

"_All right I'll hold you to it. When you grow up and fall in love I'll die, but you can help me be reborn. Do you want to make sure I can spend all my time with you almost your entire lifetime?" The young woman asked the child._

"_Of course I'll do it mommy!" Masaki replied sealing her fate. _

"_Alright this here is a necklace. When I did you will have already had a child. Then a few years later you should try to conceive another child. After that I will be reborn. Can you promise me that you'll do as I've said when the time comes?" The young woman asked her adopted child Masaki. Once the child agreed her adopted mother Yuzu tucked her in and went to the kitchen._

"_Gin it is good to see you. I've missed you. Oh well the price of being a Captain." Yuzu said._

"_I missed you as well Yuzu. I came here to give you a status report. Aizen is going to act soon so I hope your soldier will be able to defeat him." He replied in a solemn tone._

"_When Masaki's first child is born I will make sure to feed him enough reiatsu so he will be better than Aizen." She replied._

"_I hope so I can't keep this double agent farce going on too much longer." He said in a tired sounding way._

"_Don't worry dear, soon Aizen will be taken care of, I promise." She said with determination._

_**Present Day**_

Masaki has done everything I've asked of her. She gave birth to one of my greatest creations Ichigo. He will become the one who protects just like his namesake. Ichigo at the moment is too weak to fulfill my hopes though. That is why I will be forced to do what I wished I did not have to. My dear warrior will have to watch a hollow eat someone's soul. Unfortunately it is my dear Masaki that will have to sacrifice herself.

I hate that I have to do this. Gin told me where Grand Fisher was last sighted and I lured him here. Masaki my adopted daughter would die in the best and worst way. She would sacrifice herself so that her son could live, but she will not be reincarnated until Grand Fisher is purified. That won't be anytime soon seeing as I have more important things to do and prepare for so that Ichigo can defeat Aizen and Gin and I can continue amusing ourselves with my experiments.

It makes me glad that I can share so many moments of happiness with Gin. We get along so well and have so many similar tastes. No matter what others think of him I will not think badly of him. He is my knight in silver armor. One day, should Ichigo find out my true nature, I hope he can find it in his heart to forgive me for what I've done. In actuality I've never felt bad for any of my actions as another person. Not when I made men fall in love with me and married them for my plan against Aizen or just to amuse me. No not even when I manipulated people to die in my honor. Seeing the little girl I raised die for my own purposes though takes the cake for my most evil of actions.

This is for the best though. Ichigo will get stronger and he will learn to be more prepared for the battles ahead of him. Gin and I will try to push him as much as we can. Though, he will need allies in the future so that he can get farther than by himself. That is why my next couple of years will be on gathering and strengthening a group of individuals just so that Ichigo can get farther in life. I just know he'll be the type to care about his friends and family more than what is accepted by others. At least, I hope he'll be like that.

Anyways, Gin has just given me some important information on Aizen's plan. He is finally making a place where his arrancar army will reside. That means we'll have to react accordingly in order to win this cold war. Once it is time we'll have a full fledged fight to the death. Well I won't be fighting but Gin will and so will Ichigo. In the end we're doing what's right. Although all these events that have taken place make me question on whether or not the ends justify the means.


	2. Gin POV

~Gin Point of View~

In a serene way he was happy. Even though he had very little good to say he still had time to talk to his best friend. Yuzu had finally made it possible to win against Aizen. Her "brother" was finally ready to become a substitute soul reaper. With Rukia being sent on a mission to the world of the living events decreed would take place. A quick flow of events would strengthen Ichigo at a nice rate and he will mature more as a man.

From what Yuzu's said he will have the aid of a Quincy when it comes down to the battle. Also, the excess reiatsu Ichigo has been feeding his friends unknowingly will cause marvelous results from his compatriots in terms of power. It is to be expected though; Yuzu needs to keep herself amused so as to get results. Ah, there is Yuzu now.

She is so calm when I inform her of Kuchiki Rukia, a Rukongai child adopted into nobility. It bores her, but she says that Rukia is the final piece needed to instigate the events. After so many years of visiting Yuzu in her many identities as Yachiru, Hisana, Masaki's mother, a visord, and so many others I'm surprised that nobody's noticed.

That goes to show Yuzu's brilliance to that of Aizen's and Urahara's. What she said next surprised me.

"Rukia was one of my original warriors. When I visited Rukongai a woman by the name of Hisana was near death with grief. In exchange for her body I would have her sister found and will taken care of. That was our deal and I became Hisana. A couple months later I met Byakuya and the rest is history."

Huh, so Rukia was a part of her many schemes as well. Yuzu was one of the most curious yet devious person he had ever met. It was thanks to her that he was as powerful and intelligent as he was. She liked him as much as a best friend should no more no less, but he wanted more.

Everything I've done in my life was to protect others. When I was younger it was Rangiku and now it is my dear friend Yuzu. Her many abilities and intelligence never cease to amaze me. How much Yuzu cares for others depends on their usefulness.

People can be replaced, zanpakuto cannot. Me, I'm an exception. Finding someone you can trust wholeheartedly is rare she says that is why she hopes I live the longest life possible with her. To most it would be like a confession of love, but Yuzu only loves her experiments and results.

For some reason though she thinks it is best to respect one's zanpakuto. When we first fought she merely used kido, hakuda, and flash step. Not once did she use her zanpakuto which was surprising. I know for a fact she doesn't just have one she currently has two. Her true zanpakuto was her primary weapon and another who had lost her master so she made a pact and or bond with Yuzu in order not to die right away. That's the thing about Yuzu she can do the impossible. So I worry every now and then.

If Yuzu wanted she could probably have killed me, but she didn't, she was just impressed with my skills for a novice. While a bit offended I couldn't help but beam a little bit. Right now though, people will think of me as a pedophile for having feelings for Yuzu in her current form as a child. Although she says when and if Ichigo ever discovers her true identity or that she knows more them he thought she will change her appearance to that of a grown woman who vaguely looks like a grown up female Ichigo. Other than that assurance it feels wrong to actually think of her in that way. Ah! Today is the day Rukia leaves on her mission to the world of the living.

~Yuzu Point of View~

In hopes of repenting for my misdeeds I have taken on the role as mother to my current "family". I don't know why I try though; dwelling on the past is such a waste of time. This does emphasized my point that everyone is replaceable though. For example, Isshin has replaced Masaki with a mere poster of her. Ichigo and Karin my "brother" and "sister" who I seem to be raising in a way see me as the mother figure of the house due to all the chores I do and have everyone else do.

This makes it hard for people to realize I am not who I say I am, but never fails to frustrate me. On the one hand if I'm caught then I no longer have to be like a maid and can live in my manor with my experiments and the occasional visit from Gin. On the other hand it will show how brilliant I really am and I'll have to do so many explanations which will be a waste of time. So I guess I'll have to stay as Ichigo's little sister.

Instead of wasting my time cooking and cleaning like when I was raising Masaki I could be conducting experiments, or talking with Gin, _or_ be speaking with my zanpakuto, but that won't do yet. I really hate chores and other things that don't have an educational value to them what-so-ever or at least some form of amusement. Something that would really help would be Gin. He always has a way of making life more amusing by manipulating the situation with his unique "charm". Still you can't not love that about Gin he's like a fresh breath of air, always wanted and refreshing.

Tomorrow I bet Rukia will be joining us. Tonight was a night when I leaked some reiatsu to lure a hollow. It attacked us once Ichigo entered his room and I sensed her presence. Once I was injured enough to barely move I immediately headed for his room to warn him. That is when he made up his mind.

I was right; Rukia it seems was hiding in Ichigo's closet, which is why I made food good for those with a substantial amount of reiatsu, then I made sure to make a surplus so as to let her eat leftovers and not starve. Thankfully with all my reiatsu suppressors she didn't realize how powerful I am. Soul reapers really think they're so smart. After nearly killing the family to awaken Ichigo I feel proud of myself. People don't realize how important it is to sacrifice others for better results. Everyone should know that it is all for the best. Though I don't appreciate what Urahara is doing.


	3. Entering Soul Society

Yuzu's Point of View~

From what I've gathered so far Kuchiki Rukia has been forced into an immoral fate. She is being treated as a mere pawn in a very dangerous game. It seems Aizen is almost at the part of his plan where he betrays the Gotei 13 and initiates a war in order to get into the Royal Spiritual Dimension. The poor girl has been given a gigai that contains the hogyoku. On the one hand this would force Aizen to react in a way that he would be forced to bring Rukia back to Soul Society, but on the other hand a war will be on the brink of starting.

Unfortunately there is not much I can do for her. Everything will have to play out from here on my part. Gin on the other hand will have to subtly manipulate Ichigo's progress. Rukia's danger will force Ichigo to get stronger as he battles foes to save the woman he has come to care for. While he battles his resolve will finally strengthen so when he faces Aizen there will be no hesitation or mercy.

Everything about this plan makes me uneasy, but there is no alternative. So for the next couple of days I will have to make sure Soul Society won't be destroyed right out by the hogyoku. So every night I would go to Ichigo's room while he and Rukia slept and slowly but surely I removed the hogyoku's energy and power. Once they were about to wake I flash stepped to my room and quickly changed before I had to make breakfast for everyone. By the time I removed half of the hogyoku from Rukia's gigai she ran away.

I merely tracked her and found that two shinigami were confronting her. I still needed to remove more of the hogyoku so it would be nearly useless for Aizen to use so I did the cute and innocent thing.

"Rukia-nee! There you are. I made dinner so what are you doing here?" I said in my most innocent tone without ever looking at the two other shinigami right by us. She was obviously nervous and worried for my safety, but I wouldn't let her leave unless I had a reason. Then she said she wasn't hungry so she went out exploring. That answer pissed me off and I let it be seen.

"So nee-san you left right after I finished cooking for hours because it was your two month anniversary with our family which I made ALL your favorites and you leave because you aren't hungry? That's inacceptable." With each word my tone got more menacing and she was quivering in fear by the end of it. So I did the opposite of what anyone else would do.

"Alright I'll see you later then. Have fun exploring but don't forget to inform Ichigo or he'll worry until you come home!" Then I skipped away after all if Ichigo fought these Shinigami he'd see how weak he truly is and then he'd push his body to beyond its limits for her.

How right I am! Ichigo did indeed fight and he lost against the Kuchiki, but it truly was amazing how he evolved in battle against a lieutenant. By the time the two shinigami left with Rukia and Urahara arrived to heal Ichigo and Uryuu I had notes on what each needed to do in order to go to Seireitei.

In the last two months I manipulated situations in order to get the most wonderful outcomes. For example, my assistant Orihime got a strange type of zanpakuto-like abilities. There were six names with three primary modes with a lot of potential. Those strange powers were like Soul's, my brother. Destruction and reconstruction were her powers in a nutshell which was close to what Soul's was like. Of course I trained her to use them, but I told her to pretend to be a novice when Urahara offered to train her. She nodded to my order and promised to update me on Ichigo's progress while in Seireitei.

When Ichigo was just born I had met Orihime's brother and told him when he was old enough to leave and take the girl with him and I provide for them. Even after I "died" money was still deposited there since my will strictly stated my company would continue to transferring my cut into my account which would deposit money into three separate accounts. One was for Isshin to take care of the family. Another one is for my experiments and the third to Orihime as long as she continued being my assistant. Ever since I turned four and informed Orihime of the different worlds, who I was, and my reasons to do things the way I was now she agreed to work with me and Gin.

Speaking of Gin it seems he sent me a letter. How lucky considering he's about to betray Soul Society in a little bit of time. So I read it quickly.

_Dear Yuzu, It seems Aizen has killed the entirety of Central 46 and has created a verdict on one Kuchiki Rukia's fate. She is going to be executed, but he will remove the hogyoku she has before exposing himself to the Soul Society. The time to act is __now__ so please do what you must. I fear this is the last time I'll be able to contact you in a long while. Until next time ~Gin. _

A sad smile graced my face at the last two sentences. He isn't my best friend for no reason. We've been best friends for so long now that I don't want him to leave me. Due to me being a child of the Soul King I would live forever, but if I found my soul mate they would be with me for eternity. Gin is special to me, but if he is my soul mate I don't want to burden him with forever. Time is both a blessing and a curse, for with extra time you go through event good and bad, but the good decreases as your mind is plagued with memories of the dearly departed.

That is probably why mother killed herself, she couldn't handle ageing while father stayed the same age physically. Although when father revealed she was not his soul mate, but he loved her anyways I realized love doesn't conquer everything. Still, every now and then I indulge in the pleasures of flesh, unlike Soul. Soul is turning two thousand soon but he's been married four times. Three of his wives died and the fourth is very ill. Even though he's married he has a rule where he won't touch them in a sexual matter since they aren't his soul mate. When they heard the rule the four of them were pissed, but came to terms with it seeing as the alternative was a bad reputation among the nobles.

In a short amount of time Ichigo would be leaving for Soul Society. Orihime says instead of Urahara teaching her Yoruichi was her and Chad's teacher. That particular piece of information mad e me smirk. Yoruichi was once a captain in Soul Society, but she would never be able to keep her captaincy with her protégée Soi Fon.

Soi Fon was incredible in her determination. Ever since she was young she knew she had to kill as was her family's main attribute. Still she used her youth to cancel out a majority of her emotions in order to fulfill her one goal of protecting Yoruichi. Although her emotional dependency on Yoruichi slowed her down in emotional growth seeing as Yoruichi spoiled her. When she left Soul Society, Soi Fon had accomplished everything Yoruichi had, she just needed time to perfect Shunko and then she could defeat Yoruichi once and for all. At least, that is what Gin has reported to me on her.

Finally, the journey to Soul Society was here. Orihime sent me a quick text before she left and activated the mental link we shared. From the beginning I saw what was happening. Ichigo fighting the gatekeeper was truly impressive. Less than a month of training and he evolved so much. When I saw Gin I told Orihime to smile at him for me, she did and he nodded quickly before anyone could notice. Then Ichigo got into a small dispute with some noble trash. After that Yoruichi in her male cat form took them to see the current Shiba leader.

Her plan of using fireworks to get into Seireitei was truly original and quite genius. Watching Ichigo struggle with using any form of kido truly annoyed me, but it wasn't necessary to defeat Aizen so I didn't spend too much time contemplating it. Orihime agreed that she would learn it for the sake of battle. Now it was time to go.

We had made our cannonball strong now we were separated in groups of one or two. It was time to commence the experiment.


End file.
